1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an assembly for mounting various work tools, such as a back hoe, to a construction vehicle having a pair of spaced and parallel frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with toll support and attachment assemblies that include a platform for supporting the tool and a plurality of stabilizing legs extending from the platform for engaging the ground to stabilize the platform as the tool is in operation. Normally, the vehicle is especially adapted to support and operate a particular tool. However, there are numerous utility vehicles utilized in the construction business that could be used to operate various tools.